Immediate Summon ! The Final Meeting
Land of Mist, where the story starts, and will probably end, The Land filled with horrible secrets and bloody past. A Uchiha makes his way across the fields towards a plain where he would watch a greatest dance of his life and also be an Honorable host to entertain his guest. The Mist-filled plain area would soon be a home to entertainment, nothing less than a dying soldiers last act in the battle field. "That brat, would be here soon ! I told him this misty area would be a way to stop any intruders and also not to bring in any pests unless it is that creature.", the shady man thought has he created a platform as a seat for him. The platform was made from nothing but thin air. The mist held it's name very tight, as Sigma would walk through nearly getting lost, but able to track his opponent with only his scent. "You "fang". Your name isn't intriguing as it sounds. Will the old man fall to my feet again? Or will you actually complete this battle?" "Well, if it bothers you, how sharp my fang would be, you wouldn't come to this hrror of a place, now that he are here lets start the entertainment," Shinzui replied has he got up, the mist around them, getting lighter enough for them to perfectly see each other. "But first, did you bring the one I asked for ?" Shinzui questioned, taking a kunai from his pouch. "I didn't bring anyone, but Naidō." Sigma stated, as he began to take a flash step back. With a simple swing of his hand, Sigma summoned showers of showers; the Lightning Shower Technique. Sigma used this technique as a tactic diversion. He, with Naido began to think of his plan to take Shinzui down. "Sigma this battle, will be simple. We'll defeat him with either, the power of the biju, or Sage Mode. Your choice." Shinzui followed Sigma's movements flashing back, focused Wind Chakra in his palms, forming a demonic claws, which deflected the lightning showers. Using his other free hand, He focused Yang chakra which shoot towards Sigma in the form of fūma shuriken. Sigma crossed his arms. Shinzui, of all people, should have known that his recent technique was futile. Sigma took a small breath, and when he opened his mouth, let out a loud roar sending all of the shuriken down an opposing path — with a power comparable to the . "Shinzui, this is seeing as if you haven't learned from our few run ins." "I guess you have "chosen" your battle style." Sigma's entire body became engulfed in a purple chakra shroud, covering every limb. This was what every knew as; Ten-Tails Chakra Mode — at it's most basic form. "Everything will be serious from here on out!" Sigma shouted, following it up by a cough. "Man, it seems to be taking it's toll faster than usual." Shinzui wasn't the one to be down to an opponent, flowed chakra to his legs in hopes of not flying away due to the rope, with his arms crossed, he activated his Sharingan, "I guess there is no helping it, I have to use my eyes has a little gift of you for falling behind," A barrier of Yang Chakra, flickered around Shinzui absorbing the yang chakra back into Shinzui chakra network. "So, you also realize the problem don't you, that mode, haven't seen it since then, how much did you improve ?" Shinzui had no idea of Sigma's Jinchūriki developments and thus went for a defensive side, instead of a reckless attack. "Shinzui, you use my technique so recklessly, but I must say. If you think I haven't improved you should turn now, and cower away." Sigma stated as he began to step back, and this chakra shroud clinging firmly to him. "I'm done Sigma." Naidō stated as Sigma entire appearance began to change. His body began to take a -like appearance. From his rear, a tail extended outwards. On the front of his left and right hands, a -like figure took it's shape. "This is what we of the achievers call; Six Paths Senjutsu. I might just make you apart of me." Sigma began to mental put his focus on Shinzui's shoulder, which would suddenly Kamuily widened, has he ducked down, a explosion rose above him, where his shoulder was just a few seconds ago. Despite the duck, Shinzui didn't run away without getting injured has his shoulders burned in the explosion. "Calm down there, will ya pal" Shinzui laughed as he examined the blood gushing slowly from his shoulder. As Shinzui continued to talk, Sigma vanished appearing just a few feet away from Shinzui. Around Shinzui, large globs of lava began to generate around him. "Then again, you can stay where you are, I don't want any abilities you offer." Sigma stated, remembering if Shinzui were to be sealed into himself, Shinzui wouldn't make it with Sigma X, who is another victim of Sigma's sealing technique. "hmpf" Shinzui grinned, as he didn't understand a word Sigma spoke. His eyes grew in patterns has he teleported himself out of the danger zone appear himself above Sigma while throwing a chakra infused kunai at the Jinchūriki. Sigma allowed the shuriken to get just close enough to him, and he turned his back. From the ground, a tree branch grew, blocking the kunai. However the tree only bought him a few seconds, however, from his palm a chakra rod emerged. Using both natural reflex, and instinct, Sigma turned around just in time to block it.